Industrial processing plants use regulator valves in a wide variety of applications such as, for example, controlling the flow of a fluid (e.g., a gas, liquid, etc.) in a processing operation. The regulation of the flow of gas requires that a regulator valve provide and maintain a low flow rate of gas until the fluid flow system requires that the regulator valve provide a higher flow rate. However, due to the instability of certain types of regulator valves at low flow rate conditions, the regulator valve may tend to close after opening. This on-off type of behavior may require that a technician manually open a flow restriction in the flow system so that a low flow rate is maintained at all times. However, this may result in a reduced accuracy of operation of the regulator valve during subsequent increased flow conditions. Also, if the regulator valve is subject to a cyclical flow demand, it is not always possible to have a technician available to adjust the flow restriction.